Not Letting You Go
by Still Not King
Summary: Sam decided to go to UC Sunnydale instead of Stanford where he strikes up a connection with Buffy Summers. Sam/Buffy.


**Author's Notes: **Written for the Not My Ship Comment Ficathon on LJ; the prompt was given by snickfic. The prompt was:_SPN/BtVS - Sam/Buffy. What if Sam ended up at UC Sunnydale instead of Stanford? We all know he's exactly Buffy's type..._

I'm not entirely sure yet but I think writing this as actually drawn me to this ship; at the ver least I want to read more SPN/BtVS crossovers.

* * *

><p>The first time they met was at a party.<p>

His roommate had dragged him out of their dorm room. Sam had tried to protest, saying he had a paper due Monday, but his roommate just said getting out would be good for him and ignored any other objections. It had been fine at first but then his roommate had left to talk to friends, leaving Sam stranded in the middle of some stupid frat party where he didn't know anyone.

He didn't even know why he stayed so long when he had a lot of homework. Sighing, he made his way over to the door but he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, his mind was back on his paper, and ended up crashing into someone on the way out. He immediately apologized to the person, who turned out to be a really pretty blonde girl.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about," she replied, smiling. She had a nice smile. "I'm Buffy by the way."

"Sam."

"So how do you like the party so far?"

He must have grimaced because she winced in sympathy. "That bad, huh?"

"I don't know, its ok. I just don't really know anyone here."

She smiled. "Well, now you know me."

He found himself smiling back. "I guess so."

He ended up staying for almost the whole night, hanging out with Buffy; until his roommate reappeared saying it was time to leave. He was disappointed until he got back to his room and noticed that she had slipped her number into his pocket.

* * *

><p>After that things had gone really well. He and Buffy went on a few dates and decided to make their relationship official.<p>

He really liked her friends too. Willow, Xander, Anya, and Tara were all pretty nice and welcomed him into the group; well, Anya was actually kind of weird but he got used to her.

The only thing that was off was that Buffy had a habit of abruptly leaving at unexpected moments. He asked her about it but she would just mutter something about work and change the subject. He let it go; she would tell him when she was ready.

He ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that tried to bring up the fact that Buffy's behavior really reminded him of when he and his family made excuses to go off hunting. But there was no way that Buffy could be a Hunter, she was too normal.

* * *

><p>Then he saw her stab a vampire through the chest with a stake.<p>

Her eyes went wide when she saw him and she said, "Sam, I can ex-"

He took off before she could finish the sentence.

She found him the next day at the library and cornered him.

* * *

><p>"Please, just let me explain. Last night-"<p>

"You killed a vampire."

She was clearly taken aback by his response because it took her a minute to say anything. "I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" She looked around the room carefully for a moment, but they were the only two people in the library at the moment.

"I'm a Slayer."

That term jogged his memory; his Dad had told him once or twice about the Slayer, a young woman gifted with supernatural strength and charged with ending supernatural threats. All, his Dad knew besides that was that the current Slayer was American but he hadn't got a chance to meet her in person.

Buffy was still explaining, but he cut her off, "I know what a Slayer is, you don't have to explain."

She looked at him curiously but he refused to meet her gaze; he didn't really want to go into the Winchester family history and he was entitled to his secrets just like she was. So they sat in silence for a long time, neither really knowing what to say, until she asked: "So what now?"

There was a note of hope in her voice but he tired to ignore it as he thought about the question; he had gone to college in order to get away from his family and being a Hunter, because he wanted a normal life for once. If he stayed with Buffy, he'd be completely surrounded by the supernatural. He should just break up with her now.

But he was surprised by how much he didn't want to do that. Even though he'd known her a comparatively short time, she had already became a big part of his life. He enjoyed being with her and her friends and though he wasn't in love with her yet he definitely thought he could be soon.

He weighed the pros and cons of the situation in his mind.

He decided.

"I want us to stay together."

And when she leaned into kiss him, he knew he had made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Constructive criticism is accepted.


End file.
